1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hitch systems for agricultural implements, and more particularly to a hitch system for releasably mounting an agricultural implement (such as a sod harvester or the like) alongside a towing vehicle for field use and further includes a towing hitch for pulling the implement behind the towing vehicle for transport.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the sod harvesting industry, machines called sod harvesters are used to cut strips of sod loose from the ground. These machines also process the sod into rolls or slabs which are easily transported and installed. The motive force for most sod harvesters is provided by a farm tractor or other similar towing vehicle. Two common configurations for sod harvesters are tow-behind and side mounted harvesters. A tow-behind sod harvester is self supported on its own wheels and is pulled behind the tractor using a standard trailer hitch. A tow-behind sod harvester is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. Re. 34,827, entitled Method of and Apparatus for Cutting Sod Which Rolls in a Semi-Flaccid Sheet into Sod Roll and commonly owned with the present application.
Prior art side mounted sod harvesters are more or less permanently mounted to a side of the tractor such that at least the cutting head of the machine is positioned alongside the tractor. The weight of the machine is either fully or partially supported by the tractor. The side-mounted machines have certain advantages because the tractor does not run over the sod prior to it being cut and because the machine is positioned in a location where the operator has a clear view of its operation from the tractor seat. Side mounted sod harvesters, however, have significant disadvantages when it comes to transportation of the machines since they are generally too wide to travel down public roads or to fit through gates or other narrow openings. Furthermore, conventional side mounted sod harvesters tie up the tractor and prevent it from being used for other purposes.
What is needed is a hitch system which allows a self supported sod harvester (similar to existing tow-behind machines), or any similar agricultural implement, to be releasably mounted alongside a towing vehicle for use in the field while also allowing it to be pulled behind the towing vehicle for transport.